Bad Boys Do Bad Things: ADOPTED
by ButterflyMist
Summary: Adopted from Hell'sAngel'02
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was adopted from Hell'sAngel'02.**

* * *

Chapter 1

New Girl

**Robin's POV**

It was a regular day at Jump high. I was throwing things at random girls in the back with my group. Big Man to my left is Victor. We call him Cyborg 'cause he's a wiz in electronic stuff. Little guy to my right is Garfield. We call him Beastboy because he loves animals. Guy with the red hair, Roy. We call him Speedy 'because he goes thru girls in a flash. Black haired dude, Garth. We call him Aqualad for; well it's in the name. And then there's me, Richard. They call me Robin because they know my secret. So there we were, just minding our own business and talking about girls when she came. She entered our class and took my breath away.

"Hello students." Our principle, Mr Clarkson, said. We nodded in acknowledgement.

"This is your new student. Please treat her nicely. Now tell them your name."

"Rachel Roth." She mumbled. When she looked up I inwardly gasped. Her eyes were purple and her hair was midnight black.

"Nice rack." I heard Speedy mumble. She must have heard it because she came over and slapped him in the face. He landed on the floor with a thud.

'Damn.'

* * *

**Like I said, I adopted this from Hell'sAngel'02, so if you want to know why just go to his/her page and read the stuff typed in bold.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Suggestions would be nice.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The day went by without much difference. Bell rang, class settled, new girl was introduced, boy says something disrespectful and gets a giant red mark on his face for his troubles. Nothing the boys were interested in, right? Wrong. Since Rachel intrigued Richard the others had to show interest. It was how their group worked. One of them becomes interest in someone (in any way) and the others back him up. But this time was somehow different. All the guys had a girl they were especially interest in; Vic had Karen Beecher, Gar had Tara Marrkov, Garth had Kori Anders and Roy had Jade Nguyen. Richard hadn't really ever considered dating so there weren't any girls for him, although women generally drooled when he walked by. Especially Katherine 'Kitten' Moth; you know, the girl who's basically slept with every boy in school. The stupid blonde wouldn't leave him alone . . . ever. They were in every class together and she tended to have private detectives follow him around. Bad idea. Those exact PI's tended to . . . mysteriously disappear.

"Robin, dude!" Garfield yelled, waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"What?" Richard said as he looked around, they were still in the boy's locker room for some reason.

"Are we hittin' the mall or what?" Speedy said as he gelled his hair even more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go." Dick said before exiting the locker room, the boys following.

"He okay, Cyborg?" Garth whispered to Victor.

"Maybe, maybe not. You can never tell with this guy, Aqualad." Victor replied as they went to his car. Victor was the only one with a licence . . . except Garfield but he only had a moped licence.

* * *

**I know its shorter then what I'd normally do, but I haven't had sufficient time to work on all of my unfinished stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait but I've been seriously busy with homework these past few days!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The five boys sat in the car talking, planning. Garfield wanted to check out the new exhibit at the Aquarium with Garth backing him up, Roy wanted to pick up random chicks, Victor wanted to go to the Auto-Shop to look for anything he could add to his 'baby' (meaning his beloved car) and Richard . . . well Richard had been quiet the entire time, just sitting and staring out the window.

"Robin? Robin? RICHARD!" Said boy jumped as his friend yelled in his face.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" He growled.

"We're here . . ." He trailed off before running off to catch up with the others, who we're now halfway through the car park. Richard just sighed and ran after his friends.

* * *

**At least an hour later . . .**

"Man, just what were you daydreaming about earlier?" Victor asked as he took another massive bite out of the meat lovers' pizza he was eating.

"DUDE! GROSS!" Garfield yelled in obvious disgust.

"Nothing in particular, Cy." Richard interrupted before staring at something behind his friends head, "Get outta here!" The other four boys just stared at him strangely. Roy then turned around in his seat to see none other than the reason for the mark on his face.

"Dude! Don't tell me that's Rachel." Garth asked as he turned around as well.

"Sorry, Aqualad. But she's wearing the same outfit, has the same hair, same skin colour and same physique. So I got nothing else to tell you." Victor said as he turned also.

"Duuuuuuude!" Garfield said in near hushed tones from beside Richard. Roy whispered something to Garth, who whispered something to Victor who chuckled.

"I'm gonna talk to her." Richard said after a second, "And maybe apologise for Speedy's asshole-ish behaviour."

"HEY!" Roy growled.

"I said 'maybe'" Richard said before getting up and walking over to Rachel; who, by now, was walking toward the other end of the food court. She walked up to the Sushi booth and ordered something just as Dick reached her.

"Hey, Rachel." He said, leaning against the display glass on the counter.

"I wouldn't do that." She gave him a side glance.

"And why not?" He said leaning further, beginning to feel heat on his back.

"Because that's hot glass." She replied with an amused smile on her face. Richard jumped off it in seconds, causing her to giggle. He smirked at her in return.

"Watashi ga minogashite sumimasen. Kokode wa 12-doru ni narimasu anata no tabemonodearu." The cashier man said as he held out a box, presumably containing sushi.

"Arigatō." She said as she handed him money and took the box before walking off to an empty table nearby. Richard sat down with her.

"You speak Japanese?" he asked with a smile still on his face.

"I speak a whole range of different languages, I pretty much have to." She said as she began eating, "You never properly introduced yourself, you know."

"Sorry. I'm Richard, Richard Grayson." He said while scratching the back of his head, "So, where'd you move from?"

"Gotham City." She said bluntly.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"What is this, 20 questions? No I don't have siblings, my mother died last year and my father is a business man doing a lot of trading with other countries." She counted off her fingers.

"I'm sorry about your mother-''

"Don't be. She was a bitch anyhow." Richard looked at her strangely from under his sunglasses.

"What company does your dad work for?" He asked, not wanting to press the issue of her mother.

"Wayne Tech. I haven't seen him much since he got the job." Richard stared at him in slight shock.

"Cool." He said leaning back in his chair.

"And what about you?" Rachel asked, resting her head in her hand.

"Excuse me?"

"You now know a lot about my personal life, so it's only polite that you tell me about yours." She smirked at him. Richard shrugged.

"Not much to tell really. I was adopted a few years back when my parents, brothers and sister died, I was originally from Gotham as well, I'm star quarterback of the football team and that's about it." He said nonchalantly.

"How'd you know I love a mystery?" Rachel tilted her head.

"I-''  
"Robbie-poo!" Richard groaned at this. He turned as Katherine walked up to them, decked in pink, "Who's this?"

"Fuck off, Moth." He growled at her.

"Don't act like you're not happy to see me, I know you a-''

"Kitten, sweetie." A male voice called from across the court.

"IN A MINUTE, DADDY!" She yelled back before turning to Richard, "I have to go. See you tomorrow, Robbie-poo!" Before walking off.

"Anyway, I didn't" Richard turned back to find that he was talking to thin air, "Know you liked mysteries. Great." He said under his breath before getting up and walking back to his friends.


End file.
